Rainy Day Drabbles
by Dahabo
Summary: Various one-shots of Chenry and, perhaps, other pairings. Anytime an idea or inspiration comes to mind, I'll post it here.
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I know! I should really be focused on my other story, _Superhero_ , and I will! I just had to get a couple ideas out of my mind and onto here. Enjoy!**

 **Summary: Henry and Charlotte enjoy a movie.**

* * *

Henry couldn't even remember the name of the movie, but as the two main characters kissed he couldn't stop the pleased expression that crossed his face.

Much to the amusement of Charlotte, who had lost complete interest half way through the movie and decided to focus on her boyfriend of 2 weeks instead.

And, oh, what a marvelous decision that had been.

She'd honestly never seen the tall blond teary-eyed before tonight despite being one of his best friend since they were nine, but when one of the main characters declared their love for the other- only to be turned down, the waterworks had begun… albeit very subtly as he had excused himself to the bathroom in hopes she wouldn't see.

Charlotte sighed contentedly. She loved Henry, she really did.

...That wouldn't stop her from lightly teasing him the next couple of months though.

Barely even paying attention to the ending credits, Charlotte leaned over to place a soft kiss on her boyfriend's cheek, her lips lingering for a moment as she giggled lightly.

"So, uh.. Did you like it? I mean, if you didn't like it we can find another movie to watc-"

"No, I loved it," Charlotte answered before he could talk his mood down, a reassuring smile on her face as relief crossed his own.

"We could watch the sequel if you have time tonight. I know Ray has you very busy-"

" _I have time!-_ _ **Cough**_ _-_ I mean, sure, if you're that excited about it." Henry leaned back into the sofa casually, trying to act indifferent.

Charlotte shook her head with an amused smile. He wasn't fooling anyone, especially with the way he rushed to put the next disc in the dvd player as soon as she nodded.

Her boyfriend was definitely a sucker for RomComs.

 _Adorable_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Some more Chenry goodness!**

 **Summary: Charlotte's tutoring Henry, who's fallen behind in class due to his secret life as a hero. Henry's a bit... _distracted_.**

* * *

Henry blinked at the delicate hand his friend was waving in his face.

"-enry? Hen? Are you ok? Your face is getting all red."

 _It's because your too close to me, damn it!_

"No, it's not. I'm fine. Just teach me what to do with these equations already." He responded, head turned away from the pretty dark-skinned girl _who was practically sitting in his lap_ as she leaned into him to correctly balance the equation he had pointed at.

"Hey, no need to be snappy. Need I remind you that I'm taking the time out of my busy, AP-class filled, schedule to tutor you." She said, narrowing her pretty dark brown eyes at him.

"I _can_ always go, you know?"

 _No, no don't leave!_

"No! I'm sorry, just a little a nervous for the test. Can you still help?"

Eying him oddly, Charlotte shrugged. "Okay then, what you need to do here is-"

Henry absentmindedly ran his hand through his brown-blond hair as he half-heartedly listened. Unfortunately, he found his attention more on the way her lips looked then on what said lips were explaining. They were so supple and soft, and the faint shine told him she was wearing that lip gloss he'd accidently given her when he'd gotten back from his latest mission.

The one that… _uh… may_ have a certain plant-based chemical in it that he didn't have the heart or the bravery to tell her about.

The original lip gloss he'd bought her had gotten mixed up with one of Schnoz's experiment glosses. The small-statured scientist had been trying to recreate Vixen's lip gloss, in attempt to learn how to nullify its effects after the villainess had managed to snare Ray with a sneakily placed kiss and almost made him reveal his identity.

Seriously, who could tell their best friend, who _also_ happened to be the girl they liked, that the innocent lip gloss he'd thought would be a great gift was instead a powerful aphrodisiac for men when ingested? She was walking around wearing something that _could_ -if _he_ -if _they-gahhh._

His face heated up as he tried to clear his mind of the dirty thoughts that had bombarded it.

"Henry, are you sure you're listening? You really do look very red, mayb-"

"I'M NOT BLUSHING DAMN IT! JUST TELL ME HOW TO BALANCE THIS EQUATION!"

Slightly panicked at the confused, hurt look on Charlotte's face, Henry picked up his glass of water and took a gulp, eyes closed shut as he tried to get his mind of his crush and the stupid lip gloss.

"Uhhh, Henry? That's my glass," Charlotte said slowly, a bit concerned for her friend, as he froze in place, jerking the cup away as he gazed at the rim in absolute horror.

Oh.

Oh _, no._

"Jeez, couldn't you tell? This gloss you got me gets on _everything_. Real moisturizing, though."

"I… I _need_ to go!" He hurriedly spoke, eyes looking pointedly away from her. "I have-"

"Nope!" Charlotte grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down. "Oh no you don't, I cleared my entire day to help you catch up, and you're not getting out of it alive!"

Good, because he felt like could just curl up and die in a hole. One she'd gladly dig for him, if she knew what had happened.

"-enry? Are you listening to me?" What's wrong with you today?"

Oh god, what would she _think_?! Would she call him a pervert and kick him out, and never speak to him again?! What if he just told her about the gloss and what it did- no, no then she'd get mad at him for letting her wear it all day in the first place.

"Henry Hart!" Two small hands grasped his chin and tilted his face toward her so that he looked down at her cutely worried face, and at the way her eyebrows furrowed when she was frowning, and the way her long lashes perfectly framed her dark eyes, and how she was biting her soft, full lips...

"What is wrong with you Henry? You're really not acting like yourself today- mmmph!"

Henry leaned down and pressed his lips against hers in a fierce, demanding kiss.

 _Fuck it._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: College fic. Jasper, Charlotte, and Henry are in college. Henry no longer works at Ray's, instead he and Jasper both work at the local bar near their campus.**

* * *

She walked into the bar, wearing a form-fitting dress of glittery black sequin and lace. Her normally wildly curly dark hair was pinned tightly along her her scalp to the point of her crown where it all came spilling out into many carefully placed ringlets that must have taken hours to do.

If he had been any other man he would have been entranced by the perfect way her dress fit her body or by how her pretty dark brown skin glowed even in the dim bar lights or by the way her pretty, full lips were pursed into a perfect little pout bringing attention to the wickedly dark shade of burgundy she'd painted her lips with. As it was, Henry was instead mesmerized by the dark, clever, glinting eyes and the long, dark lashes they peered under from as she looked up at him.

"Hello, princess," he said warmly with a charming smirk. "What's a pretty girl like you doing in this dump?"

His dark-haired goddess let out an unladylike snort, a mixture between a scoff and a snort, and settled more comfortably on the stool, hooking her heels on it's bottom rung. She placed her handbag on the table and began pulling pins free from her hair. "Do you use that tired, old line on all the women you plan on taking home or is it just me?"

Henry raised an eyebrow at her blunt retort but merely shrugged. He watched pin after pin hit the counter with a soft ' _tink'._ Her tresses fell one after another and another until she'd loosened most of them. The curls cascaded over her bare and delicate shoulders, teasing him and his fingers twitched with the urge to brush them back so that he could see the dainty set of her shoulders. "That's a valid question," he said. "And if you answer mine, I'll answer yours."

She paused in the midst of unpinning what may have been the last one and _looked_ at him. He didn't even need to look up to watch her undressing him with her eyes because he could practically feel it. He could practically imagine her slowly unbuttoning his vest with her slim, nimble fingers, then she'd reach for his shirt... he'd gotten around to envisioning her reaching his dress pants when she spoke up.

"I was stood up."

She smirked as she spoke and Henry had never felt like a piece of meat than when she eyed him up and down.

"I came here looking for some… _company_."

He decided that he didn't mind the feeling.

"Company," he echoed going back to wiping the bar table.

"Company," she said again. She was looking at him, openly admiring the form-fitting uniform that showed off his well-formed physique (Henry wasn't one to brag, but his… _side job_ as a hero had him looking positively _fit_ ) that his employers required him to wear. Finally finished letting down her captivating wild curls, she reached over and tilted his name tag upward in order to better look at it and purred coyly, "So, _Henry_ , what's your answer?"

He smirked at her flirtatious tone of voice and leaned down towards her, eyes glinting playfully.

"Yes… to the first."

Something flashed in those dark eyes of hers and she huffed disgustedly, moving her hand back. Henry let out a laugh before capturing her hand before she'd withdrawn it completely and began to kiss each one of her fingers gently.

"Of course, you _are_ the only one I ever plan on taking home…"

"Moron," she sighed exasperatedly but Henry caught the way she bit her lip softly as she gazed down at his mouth.

Henry shrugged and turned her hand over so that he could kiss the pulsepoint on her wrist. "I switched shifts with Jasper this morning because of," he looked around carefully. " _Danger_ things." He looked at her truly apologetic. "I really didn't expect work to run this late, I was hoping to get off earlier."

"Hmmm." Her shoulders relaxed with another kiss and a murmured noise of affection.

"You look beautiful tonight."

"I know," the pretty dark-skinned young woman sniffed haughtily and he snorted, amused.

"I'll make it up to you."

Charlotte smirked devilishly at him and his breath caught. "Oh, _that_ , I know." He managed to match her smirk with his own despite his shortness of breath (he always became breathless when she looked at him like that). "For the rest of your birthday." He wiped the table again and added, " _All_ night. And then one more for each hour that I missed with you today."

She visibly preened, much to his amusement before leaning over the bar to pull him into a heated, languid kiss. His dark-haired goddess kept him there for a good couple minutes, massaging his lips and tongue with her own in deceptively innocent looking nips and tastes that made the few remaining bar's patrons stare until he was breathless and hard behind the shelter of the bar. She pulled away slowly, her pretty dark brown eyes not breaking contact with his amber-brown ones as her fingers gently danced over his cheek before nudging a short curl of his blond hair away from his brow.

"I know," she said with wink. "I'll be waiting."

Henry watched her gather her pins into her purse before she turned on the stool and slid back on to her stiletto covered feet with an elegant sort of grace. He watched, unblinkingly, as his girlfriend walked away, her hips swaying alluringly in a way she knew he adored.

"I know." He smirked and wiped down the counter again, this time more vigorously as he waited for his… _situation_ to settle down.

 _Only one hour left of my shift._

* * *

 **Summary continued: Henry accidently misses his dinner-date with Charlotte (it's also her birthday dinner) and she comes looking for him. They're a flirty pair, aren't they?**

 **Thanks for all your reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Date: 10/30/2018**

 **Summary: The trio are adults, around the age of 21-22. Our girl Charlotte, is the Queen of repressed feelings and Henry's hopelessly in love with her but thinks she doesn't want him as more than a friend. An undercover mission that forces them into close quarters and a little bit of alcohol pushes things into motion. Poor Jasper is probably somewhere out there sighing a huge sigh of relief, imagine being in the middle of all that sexual tension and stubbornness.**

* * *

Charlotte's made a mistake. Like a really, really fucking huge, friendship-ending mistake. She'd broken the most basic of best friend rules. But… she's only human and it's _Henry_. Her best friend since the third grade, when she'd joined Henry and Jasper's duo, effectively turning their group into a trio.

And… and maybe, just _maybe_ , she's fantasized about him once or twice (maybe thrice) but she's never ever let any sort of feelings develop beyond a sense of close friendship, never wanted to jeopardize her friendship with him like that.

It's been 13 years since she's met them and they've gotten involved in a shit-ton of misadventures (thanks to Henry's side-gig as a hero) that have cemented their odd friendship and there are very few other people that she cares about outside the two of them. She'd fight tooth and nail to keep their friendship dynamic sound and unaltered.

But… she's pretty sure that sleeping with Henry fucking Hart because she's drunk and hasn't had a good lay in months will ruin it.

OK, maybe she isn't that drunk (she doesn't want to cheapen what happened between them no matter how much she regrets it) but she definitely doesn't have an excuse for what she's done.

Charlotte's known for her level-headedness for fuck's sake. She doesn't make stupid mistakes like this.

So, why, exactly had she found herself in her hotel room letting Henry press her against the door he's closed behind them and kiss her neck in achingly slow nips and caresses as his hand moved daringly up her bare leg which has somehow, _someway_ found itself around Henry's waist.

This is so, so stupid and very un-Charlotte like. She should have never have agreed to be his date to this fancy party, even if he needed one to be a plausible guest in this undercover mission.

And, shit, Ray's expecting them to call soon with an update an-

He sucks on her pulse gently, rendering her thoughts null and void, then presses his fingers against her panties and upon seeing how wet she is, fucking _groans._

"Fuck, _Char_. You're so-"

His deep, husky voice filled with such desire (for her!) sends a sharp, swooping feeling down her belly and she cuts him off by pulling him up by his thick brown-blond hair and pressing her lips against his soft ones.

He sighs into her lips and flicks his fingers _just so_ against her bundle of nerves and she practically keens against him, arching her back. It's kind of embarrassing at how close she is but at this point in time, she really doesn't give a damn and she attempts to push her hips back against his hand.

Attempt because the irritating bastard has pulled his hand away.

"Henry!", she practically whimpers. "Don't stop". The needy tone of her voice is as close as she'll get to begging because Charlotte Bolton does not beg.

He has the nerve to laugh gently at her as he nips his way up her neck. "Patience, Char. I'm taking you to bed."

His breath blows gently at her jaw as he says this and she sighs as he wraps her other leg around his waist and lifts her easily, making his way to the queen sized bed on the other side of the room. There's something very sexy about a man who can lift you like you weigh nothing (even if he does have super-strength. In fact that may make it sexier since she doesn't need to worry about being too heavy like she does with other boys).

She rolls her hips against his hardness and he mutters, " _fuck!_ ", before placing her gently on the bed, pressing her against it, his weight settling nicely on her.

" _Char_ ", he moans against her lips, his hands taking gentle care to not entangle her wild curls too thoroughly (Later, if she could say when exactly she realized she was in love with Henry, it would be in this moment when she realizes he remembers that she hates untangling her curly hair after sex because a partner was rough with it, just because she's complained about it in front of Jasper and him).

Charlotte bucks her hips against his again, eliciting another deep groan and he breaks apart to look down at her with dilated amber eyes and red, kiss-swollen lips.

"Charlotte, please, please tell me if you wanna stop, because I won't be able to soon", he says in a carefully controlled voice.

She pauses for a moment. This would be the best point to stop, to try and salvage what was left of their friendship. This could all stop, if she wanted it to.

Looking up at him, she sees him school his face into an expressionless mask as he awaits her answer and makes her decision.

She presses her hips against his hardness in a sharp, rolling motion that makes his head fall back and a groan erupt from his throat. "Don't you dare stop, Hart."

He recovers and shoots her a bright grin, one that has charmed many a girl (and boy)- and tugs her panties down her hips.

She's pretty sure that stupid grin doesn't leave his face the rest of the night, especially when she throws her head back gasping his name as she explodes (not just once but three times)

* * *

And that's how she's made her stupid mistake.

She wakes up the next morning, entangled in bedsheets and deliciously sore. However, the other side of the bed is empty and Henry isn't anywhere in sight.

With a sinking feeling in her stomach, she sits up and just as she is about to start looking for her clothing (was that her bra on the window sill?) the door bursts open and Henry walks in with that ridiculously happy grin and a cart full of food.

She blinks in astonishment, he's brought breakfast. "Um, thanks. Can you-" she makes a shooing gesture with one hand, the other is holding the bedsheet tightly against her bare breasts.

"I need to get dressed."

He smirks mischievously at her. "Why?"

She stares blankly at him, her pretty dark brown skin tinged red. "What- I can't eat naked, Henry!"

He actually has the nerve to pout alluringly at her. "I don't see why you can't."

"Henry!", she exclaims and he laughs before pulling off the blue shirt he has on and tosses it to her.

She's sighs, he's now in nothing but his boxers and really it's better than wearing nothing. Besides his shirts and sweaters (she's borrowed a ton from both him and Jasper) were always huge on her, always reaching the middle of her thighs. In a way she'd be more covered than him.

Henry moves the breakfast cart by the bed and sits beside her. He moves the coffee to her (she takes a sip, just the ways she likes it) and keeps the cup of orange juice for himself.

Despite everything, they eat breakfast in companionable silence, enjoying the sun illuminating her room from the large window.

When she takes a final sip of her coffee, she decides enough is enough and takes a deep breathe.

"Hen, we shouldn't have- well, we did and it's not like I didn't _want_ to because I clearly did! But we're friends, good friends and I don't want to _ruin_ that, you know? I mean it felt _amazing_ but- I mean… We probably shouldn't do-"

"Charlotte," he cuts off her rambling firmly but gently and tilts her head up towards him.

"We will always be best friends, alright? Nothing will ever change that. This-", he gestures between them. "- may or may not be a one time thing. I'm leaving that up to you, it'll be entirely under your control. I'll be honest-", here Henry looks down bashfully, his hair (long overdue for a haircut) falling into his eyes. "I've wanted this for a long, long time, Char."

She gasps in surprise, not at all expecting such a confession, and Henry seems to take it the wrong way because he winces before quickly looking up at earnestly, "But, Charlotte, I will never force you into something you're not ready for or don't want. You're my best friend no matter what. And I understand that you may not want anything more than-"

Charlotte cuts him of by grabbing his face and kissing him senseless and he responds back eagerly, his large hands gripping her waist as she straddles him on the bed.

He pulls away to look at her adoringly. "Fuck, I love you Char."

She sighs happily and kisses him again before returning those three words right back.

This was the best fucking mistake she's ever made.

* * *

 **Note: In my stories, Henry has flight, super-strength, and hyper-mobility. Captain Man has all of that _and_ Indestructibility. **

**Sorry for the 'never-ever-updating' thing y'all. You know how life is. I hope you enjoy this latest chapter, please review!**


End file.
